legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Interview
Chapter 8: Vampire Interview is the eighth "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It follows Raziel as he investigates the interior of Janos Audron's Retreat, meets the ancient vampire himself and solves the puzzle of the Fire Forge. Plot Transcript Players (in order of appearance) Dialogue: Janos Audron's Retreat Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian Dialogue: The Fire Forge Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are adapted from Tenaya's original transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself made up of a combination of official game scripts and the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in-game. Gallery SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-022.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-023.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-024.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-025.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-026.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-027.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-028.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-029.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-030.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-031.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-032.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-033.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-034.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-035.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-036.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-037.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-038.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-039.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-040.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-041.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-042.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-043.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-044.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-045.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-046.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-047.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-048.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-049.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-050.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-051.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-052.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-053.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-054.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-055.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-056.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-057.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-058.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-059.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-060.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-061.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-062.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-063.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-064.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-065.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-067.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-068.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-069.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-070.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-071.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-072.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-073.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-074.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-075.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-076.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-077.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-078.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-079.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-080.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-081.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-082.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-083.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-084.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-085.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-086.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-087.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-088.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-089.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-090.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-091.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-092.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-093.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-094.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-095.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-096.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-097.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-098.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-099.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-100.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-101.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-102.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-103.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-104.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-105.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-106.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-107.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-108.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-109.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-110.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-111.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-112.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-113.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-114.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-115.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-116.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-117.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-118.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-119.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-120.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-121.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-122.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-123.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-124.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-125.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-126.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-127.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-128.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-129.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-130.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-131.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-132.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-133.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-134.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-135.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-136.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-137.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-138.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-139.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-140.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-141.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-142.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-143.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-145.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-146.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-149.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-150.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-151.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-152.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-153.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-154.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-155.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-156.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-157.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-158.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-159.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-160.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-161.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-162.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-163.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-164.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-165.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-166.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-167.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-168.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-169.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-170.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-171.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-172.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-173.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-174.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-175.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-176.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-177.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-178.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-179.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-180.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-181.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-182.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-183.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-184.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-185.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-186.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-187.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-188.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-189.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-190.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-191.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-192.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-193.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-194.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-195.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-196.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-197.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-198.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Tenth Guardian See also *Nosgoth's early history *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Fire Forge (SR2) References }} Chapter 7: On to the Past |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 8: Vampire Interview |after = Chapter 9: Blade of Vengeance}} Category:Chapters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 chapters